Une fleur ne parle pas, on l'interprète
by LaFolleDeService
Summary: OS. Les Yôkai peuvent être énervants, mais ce n'est pas forcément un mal, après tout… les sentiments sont communs aux êtres humains et surnaturels.


_NDA :_

_Voici donc mon premier one shot (si je le poste, et il y en a pleins de FMA que j'ai perdu), à lire en écoutant du Kaggra,… Enfin… Ce n'est pas pour le one shot en particulier, mais Kagrra, va bien avec ce manga en général… ok, je ne suis pas objective. Je n'ai rien dit._

_Et j'utilise « nyanko-sensei » parce que « Maître Griffou », c'est risible…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Le pacte des Yôkai – Une fleur ne parle pas, on l'interprète.**_

- Mais lâchez-moi ! s'exclama Natsume, commençant à perdre patience. Et toi, Nyanko-sensei, viens m'aider !

- Je ne m'occuperai pas d'un Yôkai de bas-étage comme cette chose, répliqua vivement celui-ci.

Dans un grognement qu'on pourrait qualifier de sauvage, le jeune humain finit par perdre patience, et la Yôkai finit le nez dans la poussière, une trace de poing sur la joue.

Une voix féminine s'éleva subitement de l'étage d'en bas.

- Takashi ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit…

Natsume fixa d'un regard mauvais la Yôkai, à présent assise, et pleurnichant pitoyablement.

- Tout va bien ! Je me suis pris le pied dans mon lit, je n'ai rien ! cria-t-il néanmoins en réponse.

Mme Fujiwara dut accepter l'excuse, puisqu'elle ne monta pas vérifier l'état de son protégé. Takashi retourna donc à son problème du moment, ignorant la caricature de Maneki-neko en train de faire sa toilette dans le lit en question.

- Bien, vous voulez votre nom, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il doucement, toute colère semblant envolée, à la personne assise.

Celle-ci agita furieusement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle devait être un peu plus grande que lui, et assurément plus forte. A la place où l'on trouvait habituellement les oreilles, elle avait deux grandes roses, un peu décrépie, sans être déjà fanées. Son visage rond continuait à s'agiter et de grosses larmes dégoulinaient sur celui-ci.

Natsume soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il Les voie ? Depuis tout petit, il possédait cet étrange pouvoir… Que n'aurait-il pas demandé alors pour être comme tout le monde et ne pas connaître tout ces Yôkai ? Combien de difficultés cela lui aurait-il évitées ? Déjà, il n'aurait pas à mentir à sa famille d'accueil. Ensuite, il se ferait probablement des amis plus facilement. Et puis… Bon, pour être honnête, il y a des jours où il appréciait leur compagnie. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste aller dormir… et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit complète depuis… depuis… depuis longtemps !

- Que voulez-vous ? murmura-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Avec un peu de chance, la Yôkai partirait rapidement.

- Il ne m'aime pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui ressautant dessus et en pleurant encore plus fort.

Sous la stupéfaction, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Nyanko-sensei ricana. Et Natsume craqua.

Une fois les deux Yôkai dans un coin, et leurs plaies pansées, l'humain tira la couverture sur lui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait.

Malheureusement, même l'oreiller ne parvint à faire taire les pleurnichements…

Dans un gémissement de condamné à mort, Takashi se redressa, fixant la Yôkai.

- Vous allez tout m'expliquer calmement, mais d'abord, qui êtes-vous ?

A l'aide de ses bras, et sans se lever, l'être surnaturel se traina vers lui, toute trace de larme ayant disparue mystérieusement.

- Je suis Bara. Je vivais dans la forêt Yottsu avec Kânêshon. Mais… Il ne m'aime plus ! déclara-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

- Du calme, du calme. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il ne vous aime plus ? demanda patiemment Natsume.

Se fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que ses oreilles pleuraient aussi. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque. Après tout, avec les Yôkai, il avait déjà vu tellement plus étrange…

Bara sortit quelque chose de sous son kimono à fleurs, et Takashi dut se pencher pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Une pâquerette dont il manquait les pétales ?

- Oh, voilà bien une belle preuve à condition ! se moqua Nyanko-sensei avant de se faire foudroyer par deux regards.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Je me tais ! annonça-t-il alors.

Il lui sembla que Natsume marmonna un _« Ca voudrait mieux… »_, mais ne releva pas.

Bara reprit la parole.

- Cette fleur dit que Kânêshon ne m'aime pas ! Vu qu'il m'aimait avant, c'est qu'il ne m'aime plus. Les fleurs ne mentent pas. Kânêshon ne… Kânêshon est…

Avant qu'elle ne refonde en larme, Natsume lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule. Déjà une heure du matin… Et il se levait tôt demain pour étudier avant l'examen… Et cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec lui !

- Ecoutez-moi Bara. Je peux vous appelez Bara ? demanda-t-il, puis il reprit après un acquiescement. Il se fait tard, alors nous réglerons cela demain, d'accord ? Tout ce que je vous demanderai en attendant, c'est de me laisser dormir dans le silence.

- Vous promettez de m'aider ? questionna-t-elle douteusement. Mon amie Hanataba dit toujours que les humains n'ont aucune parole.

- Je vous le promets, soupira-t-il, les yeux déjà à moitié fermés sous la fatigue.

Bara partit s'asseoir dans un coin et ne fit plus un seul bruit, laissant Takashi dormir dans le plus grand calme.

En rentrant chez lui, le lendemain, Natsume passa devant un parc. La journée avait été longue… il avait réussi à convaincre la Yôkai de rester dans sa chambre et de l'attendre, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas à l'école, mais du coup, sa soirée était loin d'être finie. Un petit détour dans le parc ne lui ferait pas de mal.

La première chose qu'il entendit fut le rire d'une enfant. Trouvant cela plus joyeux que les pleurs de Bara, il s'assit sur un banc et observa la jeune fille.

Elle devait avoir dans les alentours de 6, 7 ans. Assise sur l'herbe, elle confectionnait une couronne de fleurs qu'elle déposa sur sa tête avec un grand sourire en direction de sa mère qui l'observait avec tendresse.

L'enfant alla déposer ses fleurs sur les cheveux courts de l'adulte, puis en cueillit une nouvelle.

- Maman, je t'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout… déclara-t-elle en arrachant les pétales un à un.

Vers la fin, elle ralentit.

- … un peu… beaucoup… passionnément… continua-t-elle.

Un air contrarié apparu sur son visage : il en restait deux. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et Natsume imagina sans peine sa déception.

- A la folie ! conclu-t-elle néanmoins, en arrachant les deux derniers pétales d'un seul mouvement.

La mère de l'enfant sourit avec amour, et vint cueillir sa fille entre ses bras.

- On va montrer à papa ta belle couronne ? proposa-t-elle.

La petite hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Elle est belle hein ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Bien sûr ! J'espère que papa ne sera pas jaloux…

C'est en riant qu'elles quittèrent le parc.

Natsume resta assis sur son banc, repensant au regard de cette femme… Il imaginait sans aucune difficulté Mme Fujiwara ayant cette expression dans les yeux, ce sourire tendre sur les lèvres… D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer. Il l'avait déjà vu. Cependant, il restait mal à l'aise… Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne les voyait pas… Ils étaient différents. Pourtant…

Il se leva lentement, cueillant une pâquerette au passage.

Il en sema les pétales jusqu'à son retour chez lui.

A peine dans sa chambre, Bara lui sauta dessus. Il posa son sac de cours et tout ce qu'il avait en main sur son bureau.

- Dites-moi, Bara, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir enlevé plusieurs pétales en même temps, ou de vous être trompée ? questionna-t-il distraitement.

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais fait d'erreurs pour ça ! s'indigna la Yôkai.

- Ha…

Takashi garda un moment de silence avant de tendre la main vers elle.

- Je peux voir ce qu'il reste de la fleur ?

Bara la lui tendit avec réticence. Il l'observa alors sous tous les angles, prenant un air de professionnel.

- Bara… commença-t-il.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, pendue à ses lèvres.

- Cette fleur ne parle pas de Kânêshon, déclara-t-il finalement en la lui rendant.

- Vraiment ? fit celle-ci, surprise.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! C'est le défaut des fleurs… On ne peut pas savoir si elles parlent de la personne que l'on désire avant d'en voir complètement le cœur. Essayez avec une autre. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, encore avec une autre, vous tomberez forcément sur la bonne comme ça !

La Yôkai se redressa, le visage lumineux.

- Oh ! Oh ! Merci, Maître Natsume ! J'avais raison de venir vous voir, je savais que vous m'aideriez ! Mais alors, cette fleur… de qui parle-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle, un léger doute subsistant.

Nyanko-sensei observait l'échange avec un air apitoyé. Natsume n'hésita pas.

- De lui, je pense, fit-il en pointant le Maneki-neko.

Celui-ci se leva, surpris.

- Moi ? Mais voyons, je… commença-t-il avant d'apercevoir Bara, l'air menaçant.

- Vous… commença-t-elle.

Le chat, sans réfléchir plus, sauta par la fenêtre, l'autre Yôkai à sa poursuite.

Natsume éclata de rire. Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, un détail, sur son bureau, attira son attention.

Lorsqu'il descendit, Mme Fujiwara l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Ha, Takashi, j'ai fait des taiyaki ! J'espère que tu aimes ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

- Oh, oui, j'aime beaucoup, répondit-il en déposant ce qu'il avait en main sur la table, à la place de son hôte.

Celle-ci alla voir avec curiosité, et ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui donnait une pâquerette sans pétale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement, prenant délicatement le reste de fleur.

Natsume haussa les épaules, hésitant à répondre.

- Beaucoup. Mais c'était une mauvaise pâquerette, finit-il par dire avant de mordre dans son taiyaki, sans apercevoir le regard tendre de Mme Fujiwara.


End file.
